The Muppets Meet Vinicius and Tom
The ''Muppets Meet VInicius And Tom '' is a 2020 American 2D animated/live action musical comedy film and the ninth theatrical film featuring the Muppets. Directed by James Bobin and written by Bobin and Nicholas Stoller, the film stars the voices of Josh Gad, Max Charles, Tori Kelly, Demi Lavato, and Ellie Kemper as well as Muppet performers Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman and Peter Linz. In the film, the Muppets meets Vinicius, Tom, and The Carioca Sisters while a imposter that looks like Vinicius tries to sabotoge Vinicius's and Tom's Friendship. Cast Voice Talents * Josh Gad as Vinicius, an overly enthusiastic animal fusion who is Tom's best friend * Max Charles as Tom, an active plant fusion, but with a relaxed attitude who is Vinicius's best friend * Tori Kelly as Vida, the eldest Carioca sister * Demi Lovato as Bela, the middle Carioca sister * Ellie Kemper as Sol, the youngest Carioca sister * Rainn Wilson as Jeraldo, another animal fusion who is a loner Muppet Peformers * Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, The Newsman * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Pepé the King Prawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Baby Boss, Carlo Flamingo, Leprechaun Security Guard * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Wayne * Peter Linz as Walter, Foo-Foo, Statler, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Manolo Flamingo Live Action Cast * David Hasselholf as The Contest Host * Ty Burrell as TBA Guest Star Cameos * Jessie J as herself * Janelle Monae as herself * Donald Glover as himself * Lady Gaga as herself * (TBA, reserved for other users) Production Animation The animation for Vinicius, Tom, and The Carioca Sisters was made with Toon Boom Harmony. The credits animation was made by Crcr collective. Songs # It's A Crossover! - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius And Tom # My Best Friend - Josh Gad And Max Charles # If It Isn't Love - Tori Kelly, Demi Lavato, and Ellie Kemper # Poor Jeraldo - Rainn Wilson # Let It Go - Josh Gad # R.E.S.P.E.C.T - Tori Kelly, Demi Lavato, and Ellie Kemper # The Muppet Show Theme - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius and Tom # Do-op Hop - Matt Vogel, Tori Kelly, Demi Lavato, and Ellie Kemper # Rainbow Connection - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius and Tom # Everybody Has A Chance - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius and Tom # There's No Business Like Show Business - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius and Tom # Don't Stop Me Now (Credits Song) - Cast Of The Muppets Meets Vinicius and Tom Gallery Character Designs Sol in The Muppets meets Vinicius and Tom.png|Sol's Design Continuation//Trivia * CDE now airs The Muppet Show on Fridays * Unlike The Vinicius and Tom Shorts, The main characters wear outfits ** Vinicius wears a tye-dye shirt, green shorts, and sandels ** Tom wears a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and his usaual greens boots * * * * * * * Category:Muppets Category:2D animation Category:Films with live action and animation